


Someone Else

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Anniversary, Bar, Cheating, Gay, M/M, New love, Slash, one side love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: CM Punk tried if being second and he's not the only one.





	

Title: Someone Else

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Dean/Phil, Underpunk and Ambrolleigns

Characters: Undertaker, CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Michelle McCool.

Summary: CM Punk tried if being second and he's not the only one.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come tonight Mark! It's our fucking anniversary. No. You know what stay with your fucking wife!" Phil hissed into the phone.

"You look like you need a drink."

Phil glanced to his side to watched the man beside him pull another glass of scotch his way. Phil downed the glass in one go before ordering two more and returning the favor to the man.

"Let me guess. Marriage problems."

"Not exactly. I'm the mistress. You?"

"Ironic, the mistress has my husband now. I guess we're both screwed."

"It's our anniversary."

"My birthday."

"You win." Phil chucked out as he took a slip of his scotch now. The other man laughed too before sliding closer over to Phil.

"Dean."

"Phil, so Dean how long has the mistress been around."

"Two months. I known since day one but I could never leave him. He loves me but I think he loves Seth more."

"I doubt that. I think you should leave him, you deserve someone who's not gonna run to someone else. God, the irony right now."

"What about you?"

"Ten years to today with Mark. I was here before the wife but he's not ready to come out. When questions started he started dating Michelle and now we're here. He's at home now with his wife."

Both men sat in silence until Dean placed his hand on Phil's hand. "Maybe we need to find new partners."

"I think I just did."

Dean smiled as he leaned in to press a kiss to Phil who accepted it.


End file.
